Thank You
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah mendukungku, terutama kepadamu yang telah mempersembahkan perasaan istimewa ini kepadaku. For BVF 2 June's Edition : Different Serenade.


THANK YOU

A Bleach Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

For BVF2 June's Edition : Different Serenade

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Arigatou © Home Made Kazoku

Warning : AU, [maybe] OOC, some typo [ I think ], etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!

_**Itsumo arigato hontou arigato**_

_**[Thank you...I really thank you]**_

Pemandangan pagi hari ini di Karakura Gakuen tampak ramai seperti biasa, diisi dengan kesibukan para murid yang beragam, mulai dari yang berpenampilan seperti kutu buku sampai yang murid-murid populer yang diidolakan murid lainnya. Bahkan termasuk pemandangan dua murid perempuan yang sama-sama berambut orange yang sedang bercakap-cakap biasa selagi melintasi lapangan sekolah agar sampai di gedung sekolah mereka yang besar itu.

"Inoue-chan, hari ini Rukia tidak masuk ya? Apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya salah satunya. Namanya Matsumoto Rangiku, seorang murid perempuan dengan bentuk tubuh bak model majalah dewasa tapi meski begitu, orangnya baik hati walau sedikit centil, dan sangat jahil.

Gadis berambut senja yang dihiasi dua jepit berbentuk bunga berwarna biru yang dipanggil Inoue oleh Matsumoto, seorang gadis yang sangat jago dalam pelajaran akademik dan olahraga dengan bentuk tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Matsumoto, menjawab, "Aku juga kurang tahu, Matsumoto-san. Coba kau tanyakan pada Kurosaki-kun, mungkin saja dia tahu, dia kan pacarnya Kuchiki-san."

Puk,…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Inoue dan membuat gadis itu menoleh, menatap sang pemilik tangan, seorang pemuda berambut biru yang berkacamata.

"Halo, pagi-pagi sudah menggosipkan apa nih?" tanya pemuda itu, namanya adalah Ishida Uryuu, teman sebaya dan seangkatan Inoue dan Matsumoto.

Tampak di belakang Ishida berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung berambut silver. Iris mata sang pemuda berambut silver ini berwarna merah darah, tapi jarang terlihat karena matanya yang sipit itu selalu tampak seperti tertutup. Namanya adalah Ichimaru Gin, atau yang lebih sering disapa –tepatnya dijuluki- sebagai 'cowok rubah' karena senyumnya yang identik dengan hewan rubah. Sekelas dengan Ishida.

"Selamat pagi, Ishida-kun,… dan Ichimaru-kun," sapa balik Inoue sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Kami hanya membicarakan Kuchiki-san yang hari ini tidak masuk. Apakah kalian berdua kira-kira tahu kenapa Kuchiki-san tidak masuk?" kata gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Ishida tadi sekalian bertanya, sementara Matsumoto hanya pura-pura tak peduli dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san? Aku dengar dari Ichigo bahwa dia sedang sakit dan butuh diopname," kata Ichimaru memberi informasi.

"Benarkah? Gawat sekali berarti keadaannya, kita harus menjenguknya Inoue-chan," kata Matsumoto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, Matsumoto-san. Kita sebagai temannya harus menjenguknya," ucap Inoue dengan bersemangat. "_Arigatou_ Ichimaru-kun atas informasinya," kali ini Inoue berkata pada Ichimaru, masih dengan ceria.

"Tidak masalah. Kami ke kelas duluan ya," ujar Ichimaru, diseretnya Ishida juga menuju kelas keduanya.

Ishida melambai. Inoue balas melambai.

Ichimaru terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi, sementara Matsumoto hanya memandang sosok sang 'cowok rubah' itu dengan tatapan sedih.

_**###**_

Inoue dan Matsumoto kini sudah berada dikelas mereka di lantai tiga, yang menunjukkan tingkatan mereka yang sudah kelas tiga. Sungguh, masa-masa menjelang ujian akhir yang mengharuskan mereka belajar ekstra keras. Namun, bukannya belajar, salah seorang murid malah sedang mengeluh tentang kisah cintanya disini.

"Duh, aku tadi gugup sekali waktu bertemu dengan Gin, kira-kira dia marah tidak ya padaku?" tanya Matsumoto pada Inoue, kedua tangan gadis itu menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Inoue yang sedang asyik menyalin PR pun berkata, "Kurasa dia pasti marah karena Matsumoto-san menghindarinya tanpa alasan."

"Jangan menakut-nakutinya Inoue!" tegur Hinamori, salah seorang teman sekelas Matsumoto dan Inoue. Hinamori adalah seorang gadis manis dengan keistimewaan yaitu rambutnya yang dicepol ke atas.

"Momo-chan‼" seru Matsumoto sambil memeluk Hinamori.

"Lepaskan dia Matsumoto!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik Hinamori dari pelukan maut Matsumoto yang kemungkinan akan membunuh Hinamori beberapa detik lagi.

Walaupun awalnya Matsumoto tampak kaget, dia hanya tersenyum jahil kemudian. "Duh, Shiro-chan mengkhawatirkan pacarnya ya?" goda Matsumoto pada adiknya Gin, Ichimaru Toushiro, yang sekaligus pacar Hinamori.

"Itu pasti kan," jawab Toushiro, ada rona merah dipipinya. "Dan jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'Shiro-chan'‼"

Saat itu seluruh murid dikelas itu berpikir bahwa Shiro-chan amat manis, bahkan Hinamori pun berpikir begitu.

"Sebentar lagi masuk lho, Shiro-chan," kata Hinamori mengingatkan sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Toushiro.

"Aku mengerti," kata Toushiro kalem. Memang pada dasarnya sifatnya itu _cool _dan nyaris berbeda 180 derajat dengan kakaknya yang suka mengumbar senyum palsu.

"Ah, Shiro-chan," panggil Hinamori tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinamori sambil mencium pipi Toushiro.

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Seluruh penghuni kelas bersorak.

"Sama-sama," kata Toushiro pelan, mengabaikan rasa malunya. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Hinamori?

Dan Toushiro pun menuju kelasnya yang terletak dilantai 2. Sudah dibilang bukan kalau Toushiro adalah adik Ichimaru Gin? Maka sudah pasti bukan kalau Toushiro adalah adik kelas Hinamori? Sungguh pasangan yang manis.

_**###**_

Cklek…

Pintu rumah terbuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos mengisi ruangan yang suram dan sepi itu dengan pencahayaan. "Aku pulang," kata Matsumoto basa-basi, meskipun dia tahu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menjawab salamnya.

Kedua orang tua Matsumoto sudah bercerai sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, dan hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan ibunya. Dan pada siang hari seperti ini dia hanya sendirian dirumah karena ibunya harus pergi bekerja.

Drrt…. Drrrt…. Drrrt…

Handphone Matsumoto bergetar. Matsumoto merogoh kantong di rok seragamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _flip _dari dalamnya. Nama Inoue Orihime tertulis pada layar ponsel itu.

"Halo," kata Matsumoto mengangkat panggilan.

"Matsumoto-san, maaf ya, aku tak bisa ikut pergi menjenguk Kuchiki-san," seru Inoue diseberang sana.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Matsumoto kaget, dia berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke benda empuk tersebut.

"Kau ajak saja Ichimaru-san saja ya? Dia kan temanmu sejak kecil sekaligus tetanggamu," usul Inoue mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Matsumoto. "Sudah ya, aku sedang ditunggu nih," kata Inoue kemudian Inoue pun memutus sambungan.

"Dasar, pasti sedang pacaran," gerutu Matsumoto sambil memandang ponselnya yang hanya berbunyi 'tuut… tuuut…' itu. "Tapi _arigatou_ Inoue, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengan Gin," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Jemarinya pun dengan lincah mengetik sederet angka di _handphone-_nya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat dan menghilangkan rasa ragu-ragu nya, Matsumoto pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

Ditempelkannya ponsel tersebut ke telinganya, mendengarkan nada sambung standar, menunggu pemilik nomor yang sedang berusaha dihubunginya itu menjawab panggilan masuk darinya.

"… halo, dengan Ichimaru Gin disini."

"Ah, halo, Gin. Ini aku, Matsumoto," kata Matsumoto.

"Ya, Ran-chan? Tumben kau menghubungiku?" jantung Matsumoto berdebar mendengar panggilan Ichimaru terhadapnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali Matsumoto tidak mendengar Ichimaru memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Begini, Inoue tidak bisa menemaniku menjenguk Rukia. Kau mau tidak menemaniku?" Matsumoto sebisa mungkin terdengar santai dan _natural._

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, kutunggu di depan rumah ya, Ran-chan?"

"Uhm…" kata Matsumoto sambil mengangguk meski –sudah pasti- Ichimaru tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. "Jaa ne, Gin. _Arigatou_."

Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus.

_**###**_

"Rukia-chan‼" seru Matsumoto ketika dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamar perawatan Rukia.

Jeda.

Entah apa yang dilihatnya disana, hal itu membuat Matsumoto menutup kembali pintu tanpa memasuki kamar itu sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Ada apa Ran-chan?" tanya Ichimaru heran sambil berusaha mengintip isi kamar rawat inap lewat kaca buram yang terpasang di pintu, tapi Matsumoto menghalangi, mendorong Gin untuk berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan ganggu orang pacaran," gumam Matsumoto pelan sambil terus mendorong punggung Gin.

Sementara itu didalam ruang perawatan Rukia, tampak Ichigo yang sedang membeku dengan posisi hendak menyuapi Rukia, wajahnya merona. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kembali pada Matsumoto, dia memutuskan harus memanfaatkan kesempatan berudaan dengan Gin ini sebaik-baiknya. Sejak masuk SMA dan Matsumoto menyadari perasaannya terhadap Gin, hubungan di antara keduanya sedikit merenggang. Dan hari ini, Matsumoto ingin mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.

"Ah, Gin, kau mau temani aku ke pertokoan tidak?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Boleh saja, kenapa tidak? Sudah susah-susah keluar, harus dimanfaatkan kan?" jawab Gin cepat, seolah dia tidak seperti ditanyai, malah seperti yang menanyai.

"Emm...Gin," panggil Matsumoto.

"Ya, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin, senyumnya tetap senyum rubah.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan memintamu menemaniku menjenguk Rukia," ucap Matsumoto dengan nada suara bersalah, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah, sementara jarinya-jarinya bertaut, saling bermain satu sama lain. "Tapi malah tidak jadi dan sekarang malah memintamu menemaniku belanja."

Hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba tangan Ichimaru sudah berada di kepala Matsumoto, menepuk-nepuknya lembut, sama seperti yang dulu sering dia lakukan pada teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, lagipula aku senggang kok," kata Ichimaru

Matsumoto melirik Ichimaru, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi sekarang. Biar Rukia-chan bermesraan dengan Kurosaki," ujar Matsumoto, mulai berjalan di samping Gin. Sementara di dalam hati gadis itu membatin, "Nanti, aku harus berterima kasih pada Inoue-chan dan Rukia-chan atas kesempatan ini."

Gin yang melihat keceriaan Matsumoto kembali juga jadi ikut tersenyum.

_**###**_

Selama berjalan di sepanjang daerah pertokoan, Ichimaru dan Matsumoto berjalan berdampingan. Terkadang mengobrol, terkadang hening.

Tanpa sengaja mata Matsumoto melihat sebuah boneka berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan terpajang di etalase sebuah toko. Tanpa sadar Matsumoto berhenti dan mengamati boneka rubah berekor sembilan tersebut dengan lekat, tanpa berkedip.

"Kau menginginkan boneka rubah itu?" tanya Ichimaru membuyarkan konsentrasi Matsumoto.

"Eh?" Matsumoto tersentak. "Ti...tidak kok, aku hanya merasa boneka itu lucu," jawab Matsumoto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Akan kubelikan untukmu," kata Ichimaru kemudian menarik Matsumoto kedalam toko dan membeli boneka rubah tadi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah," gerutu Matsumoto.

Ichimaru tersenyum, senyum rubah tentunya. "Itu hanya keegoisanku saja, boneka itu kan mirip denganku," kata Ichimaru narsis. "Ngomong-ngomong Ran-chan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?" tanya Ichimaru.

Pertanyaan terakhir itu telak menghantam Matsumoto. "Cuma perasaanmu saja kok Gin, aku tidak menghindarimu," kata Matsumoto mengelak.

Gin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Matsumoto, meminta penjaga toko mengambilkan boneka yang tadi dipandangi Matsumoto dengan penuh konsentrasi. "Yang ini kan, Ran?" tanya Gin memastikan.

Matsumoto mengangguk.

Gin pun membayar biaya pembelian boneka tersebut. Ketika berbalik menatap Matsumoto lagi, Gin menyodorkan boneka tersebut pada Matsumoto. "Ini untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum, tetap senyum rubah.

"_A-arigatou_," kata Rangiku malu-malu. Memang hanya di depan Gin dia bisa bersikap seperti ini. Hanya pada Gin, Matsumoto bisa terlihat malu-malu begitu. Hanya Gin yang bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Tidak masalah. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Ran-chan?" goda Gin, sukses mendapatkan satu buah tamparan dari Matsumoto karena sudah menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Gin!" protes Matsumoto dengan wajah memerah.

Ichimaru tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba diam. Membuat Matsumoto heran sampai menautkan kedua alisnya. Keduanya sudah berada di luar toko.

"Hei, Ran!" tegur Ichimaru.

"Ya?" tanya Matsumoto, heran bercampur penasaran.

Ichimaru berhenti berjalan, menoleh menatap Matsumoto, kedua matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan warna merah yang indah. Sesaat, Matsumoto seperti lupa bernafas, terpesona.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, sejak dulu. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Dan kali ini Matsumoto menduga-duga bahwa dirinya sudah pingsan dan sedang bermimpi. Ya, ini pasti mimpi.

Ditepuknya kedua pipinya keras-keras dengan harapan dia akan segera terbangun dari mimpi ini. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Bukan mimpi," gumam Matsumoto takjub.

"Kau benar-benar memintaku jadi pacarmu, Gin?" tanya Matsumoto dengan suara keras pada Ichimaru.

Ichimaru sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Matsumoto, tapi itu tidak lama, karena berikutnya dia sudah kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Matsumoto. "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bercanda, he?"

Matsumoto salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak sih, tapi kupikir ini malah hanya mimpi."

"Jadi, jawabannya?"

"Err… ya," jawab Matsumoto pelan.

"Tidak dengar," kata Ichimaru sengaja.

"Iya," ulang Matsumoto.

"Apa?"

Matsumoto menatap Ichimaru kesal. "Kubilang iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu, rubah jelek!" kata Matsumoto keras sambil menimpuk Ichimaru dengan boneka rumah yang tadi baru saja dibelikan Ichimaru.

Ichimaru Gin tertawa, merangkul Matsumoto ke dalam pelukannya. "_Arigatou, Ran-chan. Hontou arigatou_," katanya bahagia.

Matsumoto terdiam. "Sama-sama," bisiknya sambil balas memeluk Ichimaru, nyaris mencengkram kemeja yang digunakan oleh Ichimaru.

_Ya,__ terima kasih, kepada semuanya. Terutama kepadamu yang telah mempersembahkan perasaan istimewa ini kepadaku._

_Hontou Arigatou_

**F I N**

Dear reader, thank you for reading my fanfic.

Maaf ya, ini karakternya pada OOC semua. Sumpah lho ya saya sudah berusaha supaya para karakter ini IC. Tapi tetap saja…

Ah, pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, semoga kalian semua menikmati membacanya. Jangan lupa apresiasinya ya‼

REVIEW PLEASE!

17 Juni 2011

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
